


Forgotten

by WritinginCT



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bottom!Gibbs, Challenge Entry, Episode Related, Episode: 02x04 Lt. Jane Doe, M/M, Prompt Response, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs had forgotten what that felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bottom!Gibbs Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Gibbs/Master Chief Ian Goetz (from Lt. Jane Doe), forgotten what that felt like

 

  
It was Friday night and Gibbs heard a car in his driveway. He headed upstairs when the visitor knocked rather than simply opening the door. The chiseled features and blue eyes of the man standing on his doorstep were familiar, although he couldn't begin to guess what the man was doing on his front step.

"Chief Goetz. What can I do for you?" Gibbs asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Ian, please. May I come in?"

There was something in Ian's demeanor that made Gibbs curious and he stood aside and gestured for Ian to enter the house. As Ian passed him, Gibbs caught the scent of simple soap and cologne and overlaying it all was something that his brain just registered as _Ian_. Gibbs found something flaring inside himself that he had spent most of his life trying to hide, to squelch, and he swallowed hard as he closed the door behind Ian.

The two men stood facing each other in the living room and Ian cleared his throat nervously before saying, "I, ah... I just wanted to say thanks. For your discretion."

Gibbs ticked his head to the side and said lightly, "I told you, I'm not interested in ruining careers."

"I know. But I still wanted to say it face to face. Bill and I are both grateful."

Gibbs nodded and replied, "You're both welcome then."

Ian nodded and turned to go. His hand was on the front doorknob when Gibbs asked quietly, "Ian, can I ask you something?"

Ian turned and said, "Yeah, sure, why not. I think you and I have already gone way past "don't ask, don't tell". So ask away."

"Was that really the only reason you came over here today?"

Ian retorted softly, "And if it wasn't?"

Gibbs stepped towards Ian and replied, "Then I'd have to ask about you and Bill."

It was Ian's turn to take a step closer leaving only a couple of inches separating them. "And if I were to say that Bill and I only see each other casually?"

Gibbs swallowed hard and his voice was husky as he whispered, "Then I'd..." was all he got out before their mouths found each other.

\---------------

He'd forgotten what it felt like. The burn and the stretch of having someone inside him. And the weight and the smell and the strength of another man on top of him. But it all came back to Gibbs as Ian's fingers entwined with his and pressed their hands to the mattress as Ian's cock thrust surely in and out of him.

He felt Ian's teeth bite down on his shoulder as he changed his angle a little. Gibbs had forgotten how intense it was to have a hard prick brush against his prostate, and he couldn't help the guttural sounds coming from his mouth as Ian skillfully tormented his again and again. Gibbs' own aching cock was trapped between his body and and the mattress, and when Ian, egged on by the noises Gibbs was making, delivered a quick series of little thrusts against his prostate, it was all the stimulation Gibbs' needed as he came with a roar.

Ian gave Gibbs a moment to catch his breath before really beginning to move. Deeper and harder he fucked a now relaxed Gibbs until his own release hit.

\---------------

They didn't leave Gibbs' house for two days. They fucked and sucked, and teased and tasted to their hearts content. Their time out of bed just as companionable as in bed. Gibbs had forgotten what it felt like to have strong arms snake around him from behind him and pull him in close as he stood waiting for the coffee pot. He had forgotten the scratch of beard stubble in the morning. He had forgotten the feel of the deep little aches that lingered after being fucked long and hard. He had forgotten many things. Things he now realized he wanted.

\---------------

Sunday night, Ian was putting on his jacket to leave and he asked Gibbs gently, "It's been a long time for you hasn't it?"

"Yeah, over ten years."

"Why? I mean, why not find someone, Jethro? You can be discrete; it's not like you have to announce it from the rooftops. You should find someone, so you're not alone."

"I'll think about it. When's your ship leaving?"

"Wednesday."

Gibbs nodded and pulled Ian into a tight embrace and said softly, "Thank you."

\---------------

They made each other no promises. And as Ian and the rest of the crew stood on the deck as the ship prepared to leave port, a lone figure stood off to one side on the dock. As he watched the ship sail away, Gibbs thought about his life and made some decisions. Ian had been right, he could find someone and be discrete. And actually he was pretty sure who he might want that person to be.

\---------------

Friday night Tony had just settled down with a pizza, the remote control, and a stack of old movies when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to see Gibbs standing there with an odd little smile on his face.

Gibbs took a moment to just look at Tony and his voice was quiet and a little nervous as he asked, "Can I come in?"

\---------------  
the end.


End file.
